


Two

by mikass_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Hunter, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, beyond two souls - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikass_a/pseuds/mikass_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, Sam and Dean separated due to a huge fight. Two years ago Sam met you, a girl with two souls. Now you’re pregnant with his child and your wedding is around the corner. During a hunt, you run into Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> writing prompt: "hi hi hi! I just finished watching a playthrough of «beyond two souls» and id love for a samxreader who has the same abilities as aiden and jodie!"

Your heavy boots scuffed on the gravel floors. The old hotel had definitely seen better days. Although you had just entered the building minutes ago, your second soul, Mackie, had already searched the entire hotel.

Mackie was your twin who died in the womb. Somehow her soul had become a part of you and it gave you a special gift. Mackie could leave your body - like a ghost in the rift - and move and do things in the real world. It gave you entirely unexplored possibilities while hunting which made Sam so intrigued by you. Together, the three of you were an unstoppable force.

Sam lead the way down the hall as you quietly followed behind, being more of an acquaintance than any help at the moment. He halted against the wall and peaked into the intersecting hallway. You rolled your eyes at his paranoia. Knowing that nothing was around the corner, you stepped out into the hall only to receive an annoyed groan from Sam.

“What? I knew nothing was there, isn’t that the same thing you were trying to achieve?” you lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“I guess but…I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Sam pressed his hand over the small bump growing under your shirt. You took his hand off from your stomach and laced your fingers together.

“I’ll be fine Sam. You’re just making this harder than it has to be. I could’ve ganked the bitch by now if you would’ve just let me. It’ll make a lot more work with those bullets and knife.” You swung your hands back and forth as you walked the abandoned halls. You could feel Sam’s nervousness leave his body as you rubbed your thumb over his hand.

“I just-” Loud, quick footsteps made Sam stop speaking and take a protective stance in front of you. Again, you rolled your eyes knowing that the person running towards you was only that - a human.

“It’s just a man, Sammy. We’re fine.” Your words didn’t calm Sam. In fact, they made him act the complete opposite of calm. He spun around and pulled you into his chest, running with you back to behind the corner where you’d just exited from. A quiet shush from his lips made you keep quiet.

The boots walked into the main hall where you’d just been standing moments before. You let Mackie explore around the corner and get a sneak peak at the mystery man. He was tall - but shorter than Sam - physically strong, and carried holy water in a flask, a Latin bible, angel blade and a gun; most likely a hunter.

Sam gazed at you impatiently, waiting for your depiction of the intruder. When you merged back with your second soul, you informed your agitated fiancé immediately. “He’s a hunter. Seems outwardly confident and physically strong but inwardly insecure and weak. Seems easy enough for us three to take out if we need to.”

“What about his appearance?” Sam fidgeted with his fingers nervously. You looked up at him confused.

“Why does it matter Sam? He’s strong but an easy kill if we have to. What’s gotten into you?” You grabbed Sam’s wrists to snap him out of his busied thinking. Sam looked at you, thinking of the right words to describe his thoughts to you with.

“You- you know when you’ve grown up with someone and you can notice their footsteps?” he whispered. Now more confused than before, you slowly shook your head.

“Mackie’s always been able to see whose coming so no.” you shrugged. Sam scoffed, frustratingly.

“Well, it’s what normal people do.” he chuckled at his own choice of words once he noticed your raised eyebrow. “Ugh, sorry. But, that man’s boots sound like my brother’s footsteps. I just, don’t want to run into him here…” As if on queue, the man called Sam’s name. Sam rolled his eyes once realization hit him. It was, in fact, his brother.

“Dean.” Sam said as he walked out from the corner. You considered leaving the building to let Sam talk with Dean alone. Sam had told you of the nasty fight they had over two years ago which caused Sam to leave his only family. It was not a reunion that you wanted to be present for.

“Heya Sammy. What’re you doin’ here.” Dean seemed cheery enough, unlike what Sam described him as.

“What do you think Dean?” Sam said with an obvious tone.

“I’m trying to be civil, Sammy.” You wanted to continue listening to their conversation but Mackie was urging to leave your body.

“Really Mackie? Piss off, I want to listen.” you said to the air. She wasn’t having any of your bullshit. She pulled herself out of your body, causing your nose to instantly bleed from the spike of blood pressure. She whipped around the corner and into the hall where Dean had just entered from. There, slowly sauntering your way was the demon.

The sleek bitch was listening to the brothers conversation, deciding the best time to introduce herself. To her surprise, she’d have less time than she thought to rehearse her lines. Mackie tried to start her work on her but you were too far apart; you’d have to get closer. Mackie urged her way on, pulling you out from the corner into Dean’s view. Your body fell to the ground in a heap. Trying to be as stable as you could for Mackie’s case, you stayed on your hands and knees in the middle of the hall.

“What the-?” Dean yelled, frightened by your sudden appearance. The strain on your body due to Mackie’s far distance had caused your eyes to roll far back into your head, making you look like an enormous threat to Dean. Dean raised his loaded gun and was about to shoot you, when Sam shoved his arm away. “The hell Sam?” he yelled.

“She’s not the demon, Dean!” Sam growled at his brother. Although Dean’s confusion had overtaken his mind, he listened to his brother who he somehow still had faith in after their horrendous fight.

Sam’s eyes locked on you, trying to decide where Mackie was fighting the demon. Suddenly, the bitch was thrown into the hallway where Sam stood waiting. Rising his gun filled with devil’s trap carved bullets, he shot the demon once in the head, immobilizing it and making it an easier target for Mackie.

You stood and straightened your posture once the separation strain was lifted from your body. Using yours and Mackie’s combined strength, she forcefully exorcized the demon and then killed it’s deformed soul as it gagged for air. Dean watched as the demon died from an invisible force that he knew was somehow connected to you. Once the deed was done, your tired body limped to the floor. Luckily, Sam was by your side, prepared to catch you.

You came to in Sam’s arms only seconds after with a cautious Dean standing over you from afar. You rubbed your sore eyes and then wiped your nose clean of blood before you stood with Sam’s help.

“Hi…I’m Y/N-” you chuckled tiredly as you began to introduce yourself in the strange situation but Dean cut you off. He stood in a defensive stance with his gun pointed at you.

“What the hell are you? Sam I swear, what have you gotten yourself into this time?” he yelled at you and then to Sam. At the sound of Dean’s angry voice, Sam took a protective step in front of you, blocking the line of fire.

“Okay Dean, listen-” Sam raised his hands defensively.

“Just tell me what she is! I’m sure this’ll work on her!” he yelled. Sam gazed back at you asking permission to tell Dean your secret. With a quick nod of your head, Sam began to speak.

“You’re right, it will work on her because she’s human.” Dean wasn’t buying it, his gun didn’t even flinch. “She was going to be born a twin before her sister died in the womb and somehow her sisters soul was absorbed by her body…She’s human Dean, she just has two souls.” Sam still stood in front of you, guarding you from the bullet that his brother threatened to shoot through you.

“I don’t believe you.” he said a-matter-of-factly. Suddenly, the man started calling out a name that you weren’t familiar with. “Cas. Cas get your ass here now.” You furrowed your eyebrows at the mans weird communication. is that what we look like? you said to Mackie.

Appearing out of no where was a man dressed in a long trench coat. As his presence was known, Sam protectively grabbed your hands from behind him. You looked up at him curiously, letting Mackie take a look at the man.

Just as Mackie left your body, you were hit with an extreme pain. Your eyes became sore as if they were touched with a red-hot rod. Pulling your arms out of Sam’s grip, you covered your eyes.

“Oh God, Mackie come back!” you screamed.

“Y/N, baby, you can’t look at him. He’s an angel!” Sam screamed at you as he crouched down with your own body. He held your upper arms, trying to keep you from falling against the floor in pain. Mackie hit you with force as she quickly merged back with your body causing you to jerk. As the pain subsided, you regained your breath and slowly dropped your hands from your eyes. Although they were most definitely blood shot, Sam’s calm reaction was promising.

The man in the trench coat - named Cas apparently - was now standing in front of you and had used your time of pain to evaluate you. Usually you were the one glancing at peoples souls but this time the roles were reversed.

“You cannot glance at me with your second soul. She can see my true form but a human cannot stand the sight.” the man said as he offered you a hand to stand up. You somehow trusted the man immediately and took his hand. “You’re an incredible girl Y/N. A true sight for sore eyes.” he joked and received a laugh from you. Cas turned back to face Dean. “Was she the reason you wanted me here for?”

Dean nodded, still with his gun in hand. “She’s human, just gifted.” Cas spoke. When he glanced back at you, confusion was written all over his face. “How many souls do you have in there?” he asked.

“Um, depends on what answer you’re looking for.” you answered, unaware if he would be able to tell if you were pregnant or not. It was another thing that you would not want to be present for. Dean finding out about his niece or nephew at a time like this would not be the most ideal revealing.

Cas walked in circles around you before he seemed to come to his conclusion. “I figured you were pregnant,” he paused as he placed a hand against your bump. “but I didn’t expect it to be Sam’s child.”

Both yours and Sam’s fearful eyes met for a moment before they flicked over to Dean. He stood there, gun by his side, looking full of awe. Suddenly, he was making his way over to you, standing beside his brother and in front of you as he stared at your stomach.

“Did you know?” Cas asked you and Sam. You both nodded with light smiles on your faces. dean is going to flip. he’s gonna flip. shit. he’s gonna go crazy. Sam mentally repeated over and over. You couldn’t help but use Mackie to listen to his interpretation of the situation since fear had taken over your body. From what you knew of Dean, you agreed with Sam.

“Yeah, we found out a month ago, we’re planning to get married soon too.” Sam said with a shaky voice as he took your hand and showed his brother the diamond ring around your finger. Dean looked up at Sam with the largest smile you’d ever seen.

“Wow man.” he grabbed his brother and hugged him tightly in his arms. All of their anger from before seemed to vanish along with your fear. “Congratulations, I always wanted this for you. I just wish I could be a part of your life again, man.”

Sam pulled back from his brother and glanced at you. You listened to Sam’s thoughts to hear what he was asking you. would you be fine with him being around the baby? As you listened to his words, a smile grew across your cheeks. You nodded enthusiastically.

“You know Dean, come to think of it, it’s been a while, we should get over our fight and move on.” Sam began. With each progressing syllable, more hope appeared on Dean’s face. “Having family’s pretty important, especially when growing up…So I’m willing to forgive and forget if you are.” Sam held out a hand for Dean to shake on.

“Seriously?” Dean said surprised. He looked to you for consent to receive a nod from you. “I forgive you Sam. I’ll throw this thing behind us as long as I get to see you become a dad.” Dean grabbed his brother and threw him into another hug before he glanced at you.

He acted as if he expected a delicate hug but instead was forcefully thrown against your chest much like he just did to Sam. You heard Sam and Cas chuckle as you hugged Dean. It was an opportunity that you’d never thought you’d have.

“I guess this calls for a formal introduction.” you said after you let him free from your death grip. “I’m Y/N Y/L/N.” you smiled cheekily.

“Dean Winchester.”


End file.
